


Drs Danvers and Luthor

by magicbeanstalk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Kara Danvers, Disabled Character, F/F, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeanstalk/pseuds/magicbeanstalk
Summary: Lena has been following the work of the brilliant scientist Kara Danvers for years.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Drs Danvers and Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> italics is lena's thoughts

“Hey! Can you hold the elevator please!”

Lena was late. She was meeting her brother for brunch for the first time in almost a month due to his crazy work schedule, and so of course today was the one day her alarm ran out of battery and didn’t go off. And then she couldn’t find matching clothes, and then there was an accident on the road she needed to take to work. All in all, so far the morning had been a disaster. 

She rushed into the elevator, panting. 

“Thank you.” she smiled at the young man who had held the elevator for her. He smiled back with a quick “no problem” before leaving the elevator a minute later as they reached what was presumably his floor. 

Lena looked around the elevator and tried to calm her fast beating heart, hoping that her face would go back to its normal pale colour before she met up with her brother. Lex was sure to tease her if he saw her flushed face and the slightly late time that she was arriving.

There was another young woman in the elevator, her blonde hair tied back in a bun, with black framed glasses slipping down her nose and headphones over her ears. She wore cute slacks and a shirt with professional but comfortable looking shoes, and had a satchel slung over one of her shoulders. Her gaze was trained on an open docs document on her phone, where she seemed to be reading over something. Lena wondered if she worked here. _Maybe being late wasn’t the worst thing actually, if it gave her opportunities to talk to pretty girls._

Lena decided she might as well try talking to the girl and see how it went - after all, it was probably going to be a long elevator ride (for some reason Lex always liked to have his office in the most ridiculously high up place he could get) and she didn’t know where she was going, so maybe this blonde could help her. Also, though she would never admit it, she didn't have many friends besides Sam, her brother, and her secretary Jess. It might be nice to make more friends, and this girl seemed nice enough. (Lena idly wondered if it was weird to consider her secretary one of her only friends). She casually moved to the blonde’s side, leaning against the railing along the elevator wall. 

“Hey. I’m Lena. Is there any way you could help me get to the CEO’s office?”

 _Okay, yes. Good conversation starter, now just wait for her to reply_ …. nothing. She…. wasn’t replying? That was new. Usually people flocked to talk to Lena, younger sister of famous Lex Luthor and an acclaimed scientist in her own right, in hordes. She decided to try again.

“Hello? I’m sorry for bothering you, but do you know how to get to Lex Luthor’s office?” 

She tried a couple more times, even raising her voice a bit, but the girl still didn’t reply. Lena was getting annoyed now. If she didn’t know, she could just say so, not do this entire silent act. She reached out and firmly tapped her shoulder. The blonde flinched with surprising force, her hands instantly out in front of her. She looked genuinely shocked to see that someone else was in the elevator with her. _Hm. That’s strange_. Lena started to talk again.

“Hi, I’m Lena. I was wondering if you could help me get to the CEO’s office? I’m not quite sure where to go.”

The girl’s eyes flickered between Lena’s eyes and her mouth, not even bothering to take off her headphones. What a strange person, Lena thought. Then the blonde reached into her bag, rummaging around for a few seconds before pulling out a whiteboard and erasable marker. _What is she doing now?_

The girl wrote on her whiteboard with surprising speed; ‘you are looking for the CEO’s office?’ before glancing back up at Lena. She quickly nodded her head yes.

“Yeah, i’m picking up my brother and i’m not really sure where to go,”

The girl smiled absentmindedly, hand already rubbing away the previous sentence and scribbling new words. 

‘It’s on the top floor, then you just turn right. You can’t miss it, there’s a secretary's desk outside and a massive plaque on the door. I’m actually heading there too, would you like to walk together?’

Lena nodded. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thank you”. _Why was she using a board to write? Wouldn’t it be easier to just speak?_

The girl smiled and went to put away her board. 

“Actually, wait! I’m Lena. What's your name?”

In neat letters the blonde wrote ‘Kara’ on the board.

Lena smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara”

Kara smiled back just as the overhead voice announced their arrival at the top floor and the doors slid open. Lena stepped out after Kara, waiting for her to lead the way even though she knew she could find the way by herself now. They walked in friendly silence to the office, Kara flashing an I.D. badge to the secretary on the way. 

When they stepped into the office, Lex was sitting behind his desk, scribbling away on the large sheet of paper in front of him. He looked up when he heard them come in and went to shake both of their hands.

“Ah, Lena! I’m so glad you could come. I trust you found your way alright? And Dr. Danvers, thank you so much for coming up. I just had some work I wanted to ask your advice on really quickly.”

Lex went over to the desk, gesturing for Kara - Dr. Danvers? - to come look at the paper he was working on. As he explained his work, he moved his hands in a series of complicated shapes which Kara watched. When Kara replied with more of the strange hand movements, Lena wanted to slap herself. 

Of course. Kara was either deaf or mute, though based on the need for Lex to also communicate in sign language, probably deaf. _Well, that explains the headphones and the weird whiteboard she had in her bag_.

And wait - Dr. Danvers? Like... the Dr. Danvers? World famous for the multiple breakthroughs she had made in science and her incredible inventions, especially as she was only 24? Forget slapping herself. Lena needed to smash her head through a wall. She had been following the scientists' brilliant work for almost 3 years now, yet she hadn’t even recognised her when they stood in an elevator together for 5 minutes. 

She needed to make this up somehow… the chance to actually talk science to the genius scientist who’d practically rewritten the biochemical rulebook was too good to pass up on. _Also, she’s even prettier in person than in the photos_. 

_Shut up, voice in my head_.

With that thought in mind, she sidled up to the desk to take a look at the papers they were looking at and see if she could include herself in the conversation. _Hm… a new medical treatment of some sort?_

She had to admit, she soon had gotten rather sidetracked from the research she couldn’t really understand without some background knowledge and instead found herself watching Dr. Danvers and Lex converse.

Their hands, especially Kara's, moved so deftly that Lena was practically mesmerised by the fluid movements and, on Lex’s part, the spoken words that came with it, giving meaning to the gestures she could not understand.

She made a little mental note to learn sign language. 

At some point they stop talking, though Lena had been so busy trying to figure out what symbols meant what that she’s not sure how long it’s been. They shook hands one final time, then Lex turned to her.

“Sorry about that. It was the only time both of us had some free time for a quick meeting. Shall we go to lunch now?”

Lena stood still for a second, then nodded.

As she waited for Lex to pick up his jacket and find his wallet, she took one last glance through the closing door, a final glimpse of Dr. Kara Danvers’ shoe visible for only a second as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
